You Can Stand Close To Me
by SoleasiaDavis73
Summary: Not a usual pairing. What happens when a teacher falls for her student...a female student at that.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry! My computer broke and I had to wait for my new one to be delivered. I am writing up the new chapter for "And Thats What You MISSED Last Time on Glee" it should be up tomorrow evening. :)**

**Not my usual ship but I thought I would shake things up. PillsBerry. They are both freakishly adorable...I had to get it out of my head.**

**Slate it, Rate it, Tell me if you Hate it cos I know that its a bit Discombobulated.**

"THAT'S IT! MS. BERRY, FIGGINS OFFICE NOW!"

The angered US History teacher yelled at the now tearful girl. The brunette grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom trying with all her might to calm herself down but the anger, the pain and the heartache was still coursing through her small body. She hadn't meant to take those feelings out on a teacher but she just couldn't hold them in any longer.

She sat in Figgin's office for three minutes in silence with her head down in shame in silence. Mr Schuester came to her defence and for some unknown reason Coach Sylvester was there giving a diatribe on a historical character that was way of base from any relevance or truth. The coach kept suggesting expulsion to the principal. "When we were in Norega we killed insubordinants, some made hats out of the insubordinates hair...speaking of hair...I am sorry William I got distracted in yours, I keep expecting demonic children to appear out of it telling me how they have to slaughter innocent travellers to ensure a good corn harvest."

Rachel and Mr Schuester shared a furrowed brow look at each other. "None of that made any sense? Why is she even here?" Will asked. "I am here because I am standing on the side of justice and I will not allow shananigans like this to run rampant at this school." Will looked at Figgins shaking his head. "Look Schuester I have had enough of this. Glee kids sit in those seats more than any other kids even more than a certain senior who eats her hair William. This needs to stop and Ms Berry being the captain needs to learn a lesson. So everyday at free period Ms. Berry will go to a meeting with Ms Pillsbury. Until she can control her issues."

"But I have to practice at that time."

"It's out of my hands now. Hummel's outbreak last week, Brittany Pierce accussing Coach Beiste of touching her, vampirism, the sex riot, the glist, I am still praying for you William but this is too much...no more exceptions...unless you want suspension?" The principal asked Rachel.

"But that will go on my permanent record...the meetings are fine...thank you."

Rachel left and thanked her lucky stars that she had got a light punishment.

The next day she arrived early and looked around the empty office of Emma Pillsbury. She spent most of her examination looking at the pamplets on the back wall. She couldn't help but giggle at them. She hadn't felt herself laugh since it happened and it felt good. It felt calming. The emotion took over her and she didn't even hear a woman approaching her.

"Hi Rachel. I, uh, I heard about, well, I know why you are here...uh, take a seat and uh, we will get started." Rachel sat down in the loveseat opposite the red head. Ms. Pillsbury took her seat and watched the young girl playing nervously with her sleeves. "So, um, maybe we should discuss why you, um, yelled at a teacher?" She asked as she ate a grape watching the brunette carefully for signs of anger but there were none. The girl had tears in the corners of her eyes and she answered the question to her shoes not wanting to look Ms Pillsbury in the eye. "Uh...Finn broke up with me." Rachel blurted before she burst into tears.

The redhead didn't hesitate to move. She quickly closed the blinds so nobody would see the girl at a weak moment. Emma didn't know why but she ended up sitting next to Rachel on the sofa and when the brunette literally cried on her shouder, Emma instintively put her arm around the sobbing student.

Rachel stiffened after five minutes of crying and realised where she was and pulled away from Emma. "I'm sorry I know you don't like messes." Rachel quickly moved away from the counselor. "My boyfriend; Carl, is helping me with my OCD. I am fine but, uh, how about you?"

"I feel horrible like my world has been ripped apart and I try to put the pieces back together but the are too damaged to get back to how they were."

"Well that is...dramatic but then again so are you...not in a bad way but more of a, uh..."

"I got what you meant Ms Pillsbury." Rachel offered as she gave the redhead a watery smile.

"So, uh, why did he dump you?" The counselor asked bluntly catching Rachel off guard.

"Girls..." Rachel said simply.

Emma Pillsbury nodded and sanatised her hands. "Well, at his age he is at his, uh, sexual, uh, peak and his hormones are most of that...don't take it personally."

Rachel stared at her shoes as she corrected the woman. "Not him...Itoldhimimightbe"

"Woah, Rachel slow down I didn't catch a word of that. Okay start over...Slowly."

"I told him that I have feelings for other people...mostly, um, women."

Ms Pillsbury sat in shock with her mouth open while a sad Rachel looked dejected. "Huh, well that is completly normal at your age...wait I have a leaflet on the subject...just, um give me second...I can't find it...Look Rachel you told me you have gay parents right. Why don't you discuss this with them?"

"Because it is embarrassing...not being bisexual because my mother is too. She and April Rhodes had a thing...I guess it is in DNA. I can't tell them because they are still my parents and this conversation is embarrassing even with you...no offense. I shouldn't have talked about it..."

"No, it is important. So, uh, when did you realise...that uh, you had these feelings?"

"About a month ago at the start of the school year. Quinn walked down the hall in her Cheerios uniform and all I could think about was kissing her and then Santana and her new breasts...they are...I'm sorry I am making you uncomfortable. I can go."

"No. Stay where you are. I am fine. So uh, you had feelings for the girls in Glee club and you told Finn and he dumped you?"

Rachel nodded. "He said that he didn't want to be seen with a dyke...the word slipped out and he apoligised but he couldn't, said that we shouldn't, be together anymore." Emma felt hatred towards Finn for using such a hateful word.

"Rachel that is a hate word and if that boy does not realise all that you have to offer then he doesn't or she for that matter, doesn't deserve you."

"I am bossy and opinionated and I am too ambitious..." Emma seen the pain in the eyes of the young girl. "Okay, um, but they are only, your uh bad qualites, you have good ones too."

"Like what?" Rachel asked miserably.

"You are talented, motivating, bubbly, uh, adorable, uh, friendly, welcoming...Will says that he sees you as his little sister. You have managed to turn the glee club into a success. Finn is crazy..." Emma said trying to cheer the dejected girl.

"But he dated Quinn and slept with Santana...I am not as beautiful as them...I'm not beautiful."

"Ah no, come on Rachel, when you wore that Britney outfit you turned more than a few heads, so um, so you know you have the body and you have shapely lips and...uh, big warm, beautiful soulful, brown eyes and uh...you are very...um, beautiful." Emma told her getting transfixed into those very same eyes. Rachel locked eyes with the red haired woman and it felt like they were looking deep within the other. Both unable to look away until the bell broke their spell.

"I-I-I better head to Spanish before Mr Schue freaks...Thank Ms Pillsbury." Rachel said as she headed to class. Emma sat stunned nodding her head. "Same time tomorrow Rachel." She called out after the girl. Emma couldn't explian why her heart was beating loud and fast.

xxXxx-xxXxx-xxXxx-xxXxx-xxXxx-xxXxx

The next session together Emma presented Rachel with leaflets and other research she had found on bisexuality and then questions that Rachel might be asking herself or questions that she might want answers to.

"Uh, so have you spoke to Finn since our last session?"

"No...but I don't really want to talk to him anyway." Emma couldn't explain why this made her stomach flutter. "Have you, uh, felt any reason to, uh, act up in class?"

Rachel scrunched her brow and tried to think back. "No...Does Glee count?"

Emma smiled. "Yes."

"Well then yes..." Rachel replied looking guilty. Emma shook her head. "What happened Rachel?"

"Mr Schue gave a duet to Finn and...Quinn..." The brunette didn't finish, she just sat in her chair looking at her knees.

"And you hated that you, uh, lost your spot?" Emma asked knowing how the girl felt about losing opportunities to sing the lead in Glee Club. "No I-I was jealous of Finn...I wanted to sing to Quinn..." Emma felt jealously herself but she was jealous of the blonde cheerleader who the brunette had feelings for.

**So? Should I continue with this? Let me know?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for the positive feedback I was thinking no one and I mean no one would read let alone be interested in this so I am happy you liked it. So here is Chapter 2. It is short i know but I hope you enjoyed it.**

Emma Pillsbury could not explain the feelings that she felt over since that faithful day when a spark happened between her and the pint size diva. All she knew was that they were feelings that both scared and excited her and she didn't know which was worse.

Ever since then Emma looked forward even anxious for those mandatory meetings that she shared with Rachel Berry.

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXxxx

Rachel was in US history making little ticks on her page whenever the teacher said the word "like" so far she had 86 ticks on her page. She just wanted this class to end and even the idea of a meeting with the school consellor seemed 50 times more entertaining than the class. Well that and Rachel was beginning to like Ms. Pillsbury. _'She's nice to me...she said I was beautiful. Not many people say that...Jesse did but he was working for Shelby...even my mother uses me...maybe I should discuss this today...another 'like' seriously? This is what has happened to the school system...'_

The bell finally rang and Rachel couldn't get out of there quick enough. She headed to the guidence consellors office. She sat in the comfy chair and waited for Ms. Pillsbury to show up. Carl and Ms. pillsbury arrived withen minutes arm and arm. The dentist kissed the red-head goodbye and after he left the flustered red-head went into the office.

"Carl is very cute...you two are very cute together." Rachel announced almost scaring Emma who didn't know that she had seen them. Emma blushed. "Well, thank you Rachel."

Rachel schunched up her face. "He is way better tha Coach Tanaka...I never got that...you two together."

Emma's face was matching her hair in color. She nervously wrung her hands and took her seat. "Well, that was, uh, that was more a, uh, friendly relationship..."

"But you were engaged?" Rachel asked the flushed wide eyed red-head.

"Uh, yes we were but uh, I made a mistake and uh, anyway we are here to talk about you. So, um, anything happen that you want to talk about." Ms Pillsbury asked as she sanitised her hands, happy at how she had managed to change the focus back to Rachel.

"Well, yes actually...I asked this girl that I know...let's call her Gemma, I asked her why she was engaged to some guy that she seen as a friend but she changed the subject." Rachel said playfully and Emma couldn't help but smil at how cheeky and yet adorable the brunette was being. "What should I do Ms. Pillsbury?" Emma looked into those chocolate eyes but wished she hadn't because soon enough she was lost. It was only when she heard Sue yell in the distance that she broke away.

"You should just ignore those questions...and focus on, um, on your own issues...so do you want to discuss anything?" Emma noticed the dimples at the side of Rachel's mouth and she felt her heart swell at the cuteness. _'No...I have Carl and she is a student, a minor! No! Why is she so darn cute?'_

Rachel sighed. " Fine, I got kinda angry at Mr. Langston...but I didn't show it." Rachel put out her hands reassuring the consellor "but he just makes me so mad...he says like a lot."

Emma supressed a giggle, he did say the word "like" more than a valley girl. "I say 'uh' a lot but you don't seem to, um, get angry with me." Emma pointed out.

"Yeah but he is annoying and when you do it is cute." Both girls looked shocked by the tiny confession. _'Did I just tell a teacher that I think she is cute?' 'Did she just call me cute...oh god stop blushing...stop...'_

"What I meant is that I really don't like him...I like you. You are the coolest teacher...even cooler than Mr. Schuester...but don't tell him because he will try to make himself cool and I cannot take another rap song."

Emma giggled. The sound made Rachel smile. "He just wants to be in with you kids." Rachel giggled herself and thought _'That's PedoWill for you."_ and apoligised to the consellor for her outburst."Don't apoligise it is good to hear you laugh." The consellor told the student. _'Angels wish their laughes sounded like yours.'_ "I like our sessions Ms. Pillsbury."

Ms. Pillsbury smiled. "So do I."

Emma didn't know that at that moment she was falling in love with the star. But she would.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXXxxxxx

The next Glee Club rehersal saw Rachel back to her usual self before the whole Finn debaucle.

"Rachel, you are smiling...you must be getting some." Santana told the girl as she took in her appearance. Rachel shook her head but couldn't deny the attraction to the Latina. "I am not...getting some as you put it...unless you would like to help me out." Rachel purred seductively.

"Wow...uh...did you just flirt with me?" Santana asked with a furrowed brow looking confused.

"When I flirt with you, you will know it...you missed a spot with your false tan." Rachel grazed her fingers high up on Santana's thigh making the Latina's eyes pop with shock and arousal. "See right there." Santana looked to Rachel's fingers and gulped.

"Ew...guys take it somewhere else." Kurt said throwing his bag over his cashmere sweatered shoulder. Rachel smirked and moved to sit in the front.

"It's all about the teasing right?" Rachel whispered and winked at the Latina before taking her seat.

The entire rehersal Rachel kept undressing Santana with her eyes making the Cheerio hot under the collar.

When the bell rang, Santana ran out of the room before the tiny brunette could talk to her. Emma was eating a grape in her office when a flustered Santana burst into her office. "We need to talk."

"Okay...what is on your mind?" Emma asked pushing the grapes aside.

"Rachel Berry hit on me and I think I want to get with her..." The Latina said in a hushed whisper.

The only response she got for several seconds was a dejected "Oh"

**What do you think. Let me know...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a fun crackship to write, I am glad y'all like it so here is Chapter 3:**

Emma would never admit it but hearing what Santana said made it feel like someone had a vice grip on her heart. She felt hurt and she knew that she had no right to feel that way but her body acted against what her brain was telling her. A lump formed in her throat and her voice strained.

"Ms Pillsbury? You know what I don't care about your advice...I don't even know why I came here." Santana went to get up.

"Sit." Emma told the Latina with a hint of anger in her voice that made Santana sit down. "Tell me what happened and from the beginning."

"We were in Glee Club and I noticed that she was glowing and I asked her was she...you know bumping uglies with someone and she flirted with me and I was shocked I mean Rachel freaking Berry was flirting with me and I don't know why but I found her hot...she touched my thigh and I just wanted to throw her up against the piano and...oh god, I should stop talking...it's just I never noticed she was hot and now it is all I can think about..."

_'I know that feeling...wait what? Oh my god...I have feelings for Rachel...sexual feelings...oh this is not good...especially when this girl has those same feelings. I have to give this girl advice...relax Emma...'_

"Uhm...well maybe those feelings are a reaction to someone, uh, paying attention to you."

"Excuse me?" The Latina asked with her eyes narrowed and a death glare beaming at the redhead. _'I can't believe I'm gonna do this.'_

"I have seen the way Noah Puckerman speaks to you and Sue Slyvester, being, uh, insulted and demeaned on a daily, uh, basis must be hard so when anyone shows you positive attention you tend to, uh, latch to that person. You must have, um, done the same thing with Rachel." _'I can't believe I did that. I am going to hell. I know she is insecure. I shouldn't of done that.'_

"Are you saying that I am desperate because I AM NOT DESPERATE! I can have anyone I want and right now I want Rachel. I don't even know why I came here. Coach Slyvester is right about you. You are just a big eyed flamming haired OCD obsessed clean freak!" Santana stormed out of the office in search of the brown haired diva.

_'I think I took that too far.'_

XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxx

Santana stomped down the halls in search of the pint size diva. She found what she was looking for in the back of auditorium sitting in Mr. Schuester's usual spot. Rachel was going through sheet music and didn't hear Santana enter the room. So she was beyond surprised when a hand touched her shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jesus! Berry it's just me."

Rachel clutched her heart and tried to relax her shoulders. "I'm sorry...you just scared me."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that...y'know what with the screaming." Santana offered her a lop sided smile. Rachel rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Well I am kind of a screamer."

Santana gulped. All she could think of was ways to make the small girl scream and none of those thoughts were PG.

"Uh, I wanna ask you something...okay." The Latina said to the brunette. "That is okay. Go ahead."

Santana sighed and just asked. "Are you gay or bi or something?"

Rachel giggled but seen Santana's stare and tried to compose herself.

"I think I am attracted to the person not the gender...I think that makes me bisexual or pansexual..."

"You have sex with pans? Who knew you were that freaky." Santana chimed in making the diva as well as herself burst into giggles.

Rachel's hair fell in front of her eyes as she laughed. The Latina watched her and moved a strand of brown hair out of the diva's eyes to a spot behind behind her ear. Rachel stopped laughing and was watching the tanned hand close to her face. Santana made her move. She grabbed Rachel's face and pulled her close. Lips crashed together, Santana was rough but gentle at the same time. Her hands went under the diva's shirt and they only broke contact when Santana managed to unhook Rachel's bra.

"San-San-Santana we need to-to stop...I'm sorry...I can't." Rachel re-hooked her bra as Santana stood up with her arms out. "Tease, like I need you...I just wanted something fun to do...I'll just have some fun with Puck or maybe Brittany. Whatever!" Santana left the room in a hurry, leaving Rachel feeling dejected.

XXxxxXXxxxxXxxxXXXxxxx

Rachel sat in the comfy loveseat across from a rather angry looking Ms Pillsbury.

_'Mr Schuester must of said something to annoy her.' _Rachel mused to herself. "So uh, anything happen since the last meeting that you wanna talk about?" Emma asked trying to mask her jealousy while hoping; praying even, that the answer would not be _'I screwed Santana Lopez'. _

"Uh...anything I say here cannot be repeated right?" Emma felt her stomach sink. _'She must of had sex with her.' _Rachel blinked at the counsellor waiting for her reply.

"Oh sorry, um, no nothing will be repeated...these meetings are, uh, private."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "Good...um...I guess something happened between me and Santana." Emma felt jealousy flood her body but she had to remain professional. "Uh, what happened?"

"Well ever since you told me I had good qualities I felt, um, I dunno confident...in myself not just my talents...so I flirted with Santana and then she found me in the auditorium and she kissed me and she wanted to go further but I stopped her and she yelled and left..."

Emma couldn't help but smile that Rachel said no to Santana. "Miss how do I stop a guy or I guess girl from getting angry at me because I say no? I mean you must have this problem with Carl."

Emma sat in shock. How did Rachel know that she hadn't had sex with Carl. "Uh, not that it is any of your, uh, business but what makes you think that I,uh, haven't made love with my, uh, boyfriend, we are both, uh, responsible adults who care deeply for each other."

"Yes but you hate messes and I heard about the spat you and Mr Schue engaged in around the time the Glist was put up where you said that he moved onto other women while you tried to get over your OCD so that you could have sex with him."

Emma blinked several times before being able to reply. "Does everyone know about that?"

Rachel smiled sympathecally "Well you know Sue...she told me that Mr Schue made out with my mom; Shelby and then she told me what you did...so no not everyone...sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. I think that it's comendable that you have high morals." The brunette beamed her brightest smile at the counsellor making the red head's insides melt. Emma moved from behind her desk to sit with Rachel on the loveseat.

"Well thank you Rachel. And no I haven't slept with Carl. I am, uh, just not ready for that yet. Is that how, uh, you feel?" Emma asked trying to shift the focus of their conversation back on the brunette.

"Yeah. I mean it is a big step. I want it to be romantic not a quick fumble in between classes. You know that you didn't have to talk to me about you and Carl...but I am glad you did...makes me feel that I am not alone."

_'I don't ever want you to be alone.'_

"Well, uh, then I am glad I shared too but you have to remember that confidental thing goes both ways...uh, you can't tell anything I say."

"Deal...but who was I gonna tell? I have no friends" Rachel pouted and gave Emma the saddest look those chocolate orbs could portray. _'Awh, she is so adorable.'_

"Well, I'm your friend." Emma said to the petite brunette. Rachel who had been looking down at her feet quickly shot her head up so she could look into the counsellors eyes. "Really we are friends?"

_'Awh, she is seriously so cute.'_

_'A friend? Ms Pillsbury would be a very trustworthy companion but friend? Then again she would be a good friend.'_

"Yes..."

Rachel beamed and nodded. "Cool...you are seriously the coolest person who works here."

Rachel went to hug Emma but stopped. "Sorry I know I am probably covered in germs...sorry."

Emma ignored the girl and hugged her back not even trying to hide that she was inhaling the scent that was uniquely Rachel. The hug lasted no more than 4 seconds but both of them felt it. That spark, that change.

_'Wow, Ms. Pillsbury smells really nice.'_

_'Mmm, she is so intoxicatingly beautiful...no stop, pull away. You can't do this."_

Emma stopped the hug and moved back behind her desk hoping that the flush of color to her cheeks would disappear when she took her seat but her hopes were in vain. The bell rang before either girl could register the feelings they were feeling.

And as Rachel ran out the door in order to get to her Lit class she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the red head who was still sitting in her chair still flustered by the events that took place and it took Rachel by surprise that she liked what she was seeing.

**Review, good or bad critism is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is Chapter 4...**

Emma was in her fastidusiously clean apartment by her dining table with Carl eating a beautiful meal he had cooked. Her food was seperated so none of them touched. She liked that Carl was that thoughtful but when he was telling her about his day in work all she could think about was a certain petite brunette.

She hated herself but she couldn't stop. She tried to pay attention but all she could think about was the hug she had shared that afternoon with Rachel. She remembered the tingles coursing through her body as she held the girl close to her and she felt her stimach do flips when she thought back to the smile on the young girls lips and when Carl kissed her goodnight all she could think about was Rachel's lips on hers.

XXXxxxxXXxxxxxXXxxxx

Rachel was sitting in her room hugging a large stuffed animal in the shape of a dog musing through her thoughts.

_'That kiss with Santana was...so good. Why did I stop her? Romance? Nobody loves me. Nobody even likes me...No Santana likes me, well okay, she wants to fuck me but that's still something and Ms. Pillsbury...I kissed Santana, the second hottest girl in school and all I can think about is that hug with Ms. Pillsbury...I don't wanna embarrass myself again not after the Schuester crush fiasco...no teachers are off limits...but then again she is not a teacher...uggghhhh!'_

XXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXxxx

Emma was sitting in the staff room reading over a sea of papers on a new study on personality disorders while eating a PB and J sandwich. Will arrived and sat beside her and before his butt could touch the plastic chair Sue came sauntering into the room and sat down at their table.

"Alma...did you hear the news one Sue Slyvester got married before you." Sue gloated as she drank her morning coffee that was boiling to the touch. "To yourself Sue, you got married to yourself." Will pointed out.

"I love myself and it is not a sin not all of us man whore around like you William...Erma is he still trying to get you into his bed?" Emma shifted awkwardly in her plastic seast. "Thats what I thought. April, Shelby, Beiste, Holly even me Elmer. He tried to get with one Sue Slyvester. Next it will be the kids in that Glee club of his."

"Sue that is uncalled for!" Will snarled angerly at the coach in her dark green tracksuit.

"They call you Pedo Will, did you not know that?" _'I wonder would they call me Pedo Emma if things happened with me and Rachel?' _"Not surprising considering you caused a sex riot-"

"You pulled the alarm!" Will interrupted.

"-because you wanted to dance to Britney Spears and her provocative music with that hobbit and Brittany. I see the way you eye up my Cheerios, especially Quinn and Santana told me that when you broke up the fight between her and Quinn that you touched her newly purchased sweater puppies."

"What are you even talking about?"

"That I may have married myself but at least I don't perve on my students. Now if you'll excuse me I have a radio interview with KWT5 for those of you too slow to follow; William, that is an interview on the radio." And with that Sue left the staff room. Will shook his head. "Can you believe her?"

"You tried it on with Sue?" Emma asked.

"Oh that, no...I wanted to get back at her so I flirted with her and then I stood her up." Will explained before bitting into a club sandwich dripping of mustard.

"Okay...what about the students thing she said you don't perve on them do you?" Emma asked.

"What? No. I mean they are beautiful young women but no." Will told her ask he wiped sause off his lips. "I mean I would be lying if I didn't say that Quinn is beautiful or that Rachel isn't stunning...especially the other week when we did a mashup contest and she was in leather but I wouldn't ever go there."

_'Rachel in leather! Why didn't I get to judge that one?'_

"Oh you did a, uh, mash up contest, um, what did each group sing?" Emma asked curiousity getting the better of her.

"Um well the boys did a mash up in suits to Coach Beiste but it wasn't that great if I am gonna be honest and the girls did a mashup to Start it up and Living on a Prayer in leather. I was gonna suggest we have them perform it for Sectionals but some of the moves by a certain diva were a bit...too risky to be seen outside the choir room."

Emma was imagining Rachel dancing in leather and she felt her heart begin to race.

"What kind of dance moves?" Emma asked through her better judgement.

"Well at one point she was on her knees crawling toward the boys and at a different part Brittany was holding the mic above her head and it looked very sexual." Will told the red head shrugging.

_'Well she has no gag reflex...oh my god I need to stop thinking like this!'_

"Oh by the way how are the meetings going with her?" Emma jumped and nervously replied. "Um, great, good...uh, confidential though so I ,um, can't tell you anything but, uh, I think I am getting in to her. I meant to, uh, say through to her. Um, I think I am getting through to her."

Emma blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Oh look at the time I better, um, I better head to, that um, that thing that I uh, that I have to do...bye." Emma grabbed her lunch and papers and left the staff room in such a hurry that she didn't see where she was going.

She bumped in Rachel and the shock sent her papers everywhere. The started diva bent down to retrieve the counsellor's pages and as she did said counsellor took advantage of the view down Rachel's clevage before joining the girl in the search of her research.

They both reached for the same page. Both girls could not deny the flutter in their stomachs when they smiled apoligetically at each other. "Thanks." Emma said to the girl. Rachel smiled and flicked her wrist in a non chalant manner. "What are friend for besides it was my fault for bumping into you."

"Don't worry about it Rachel, truth be told, um, I wasn't looking either."

The bell rang and both women went their seperate way but not before saying that they would see each other that afternoon for their meeting.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

**A little filler because I like writing as Sue. Should I continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was sitting in her office anxiously waiting for her meeting with Rachel. She knew it was wrong and she knew nothing could ever come of it. She was not Ezra Fitz and Rachel was no Aria but she couldn't help the feelings that enveloped her. She didn't have a crush, a crush sounded juvenile. She wasn't just attracted to Rachel physically though she was appealing. Was it considered lust if you were attracted to their personality?

Emma had other questions that she that her brain couldn't answer. The most important of those was when had she started been attracted to girls. She never really cared if she seen a naked woman, she never really fancied any celebrities that were of her gender and yet all she could think about was kissing Rachel and trailing her hands over every inch of Rachel's body. Was she gay? Or was she just gay for Rachel?

No other woman ellicted those feelings in her and certainly no man did either. Not even Will Schuester who she crushed over for years only to find out he was as pathetic as that dopey Finn Hudson when it came to relationships.

The age gap seemed like nothing. Rachel acted 24 most of the time, except for her little outbursts but she's going to be a Legendary Diva so maybe tantrums would be normal for her in her 20s. Emma felt like her brain was going to explode and she was ready to take some advil when Rachel sauntered into her office.

"Hi Miss Pillsbury." Rachel said cheerfully. Her upbeat demeanor was quickly making Emma completely forget all the chaos in her brain.

"Oh, uh, hi Rachel." Emma said smiling back at the girl.

"What do you want to talk about today?" Rachel asked as she took her seat on the love couch.

"Uh, I dunno, do you, uh, have anything in, uh, mind?" Emma asked trying to get Rachel to open up.

"Well, I talked to my therapist last year about my...about Shelby...but he wasn't as good of a listener as you...would it be okay if we talk about her?" Rachel had sad puppy dog eyes that made Emma melt in her seat.

"Yes. Uh, we can talk, um, about your, um, mom."

Rachel looked at her knees and then back over at Emma with a shy smile on her lips. "I know this sounds stupid but it is very hard to see you over your desk especially as I'm sinking into your couch cushions...c-c-could you perhaps sit next to me?" Rachel nervously asked.

_'What she wants me to sit close to her...awh, to the tinyness of her. Tinyness? Is that even a word?'_

_'Maybe that seems forward...but I seriously could only see her big beautiful eyes and nothing else. Did I just call her eyes beautiful?'_

_'Close proximity might be a bad idea. Don't look into those beautiful captivating...damn. Why do her eyes have such a hold over me...besides it is probably good for her to see me as I am her councellor."_

Emma moved from behind her desk to beside the sudent she desired. She could smell a fruity Britney Spears perfume on Rachel's skin. She wanted to get closer but she decided to keep her distance.

"Okay so, I'm sure you know that Shelby is my...well she was the surrogate who carried me but I thought that she would be my mother, if we ever met..."

"And she didn't..." Emma asked softly. Rachel's face dropped.

"No...she wanted a daughter and when she seen that I have parents she backed away but I still wanted her..." Rachel could feel her face going red and she felt a lump in her throat. She knew that she was about to cry but she smiled instead.

"I have a picture of her...wait..." Rachel went into her bag and retrieved a picture of Shelby Corcoran taking from the Carmel High yearbook. She handed it to Emma.

"Wow, that is incredible...you look so alike...same cheekbones...she is very beautiful, you could be sisters..." Totally taken back by the uncannyness to realize what she had uttered.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" rachel asked hopefully with a furrowed brow.

"Um, yes, well it is true, the, the fact that you question, uh, question it is a bit worrying."

"Well when people call you Manhands, Ru-Paul, Stubbles, Hobbit and Dwarf you tend to feel bad about yourself but critics will say worse when i become a star so it is good practice."

"It is, uh, admirable that you can turn negatives into a positive but um, seriously Rachel, who are calling you these names?" Emma asked with a slight bit of anger mixed in with pity.

"I dunno...Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sue, Becky once but I can't really hold anything against her because well...but Quinn has stopped...she actually hasn't called me anything since like before Sectionals last year...It is okay though I don't care."

"It is not okay. Thay are bullying you." Emma reached out and took one of Rachel's hands in her own. She enjoyed the shivver that took over her body. "I will see what i can do to make it stop. Nobody should call you names, you are a wonderful person Rachel and you should let those people take that from you."

Rachel smiled. "Would it be okay to hug you?" She asked the councellor. Emma nodded gently. Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around the redhead. They held each other close. Both relishing in the others embrace. Both were too wrapped up in each other that neither saw Sue Slyvester walk past the councellor office with a shocked look on her face.

They pulled apart and Rachel smiled an embarrassed grin. "You are the nicest person I have ever met. Thanks Miss Pillsbury." Emma blushed a dark shade of red. "Thank you Rachel." The bell quickly rang and Rachel knew that she had to leave for her next class. "Um, goodbye." rachel subconciously leaned in but quickly jumped and almost ran to the door.

_'Where did that come from? Was I gonna kiss her. I felt the need to give her a friendly peck goodbye but then I realised who she is...a teacher...maybe I was gonna hug her again...that was weird.'_

Emma sat on the love seat too stunned to move for several moments after Rachel left. _'Was she gonna kiss me? She leaned in. She could of fallen forward...oh, i am distorting everything...'_

For the second time that day Emma failed to notice Sue Slyvester.

"You and William trading the Glee kids. I always knew you were a freak. That's why I put you at the top of my list of fugliest gingers...a list I stand by. I seen you. Touching your students, fondeling her. I should of known you were a sneaky gay. Wonder what Figgens will say about this Ashra."

"My name is Emma...and we were hugging. It is my job to comfort students." Emma said in a stern voice to the Cheerio coach.

"Comfort? Please Esma lets be real, your only job is to hand out leaflets and suggest new ways for William to apply product to his hair and apparently know you two are working together in a plan to have sexual relations with the hobbit."

Emma stood up so she was face to face with the blonde. "Listen here Sue. If you call Rachel Berry a hobbit or any derogatory name from now on I will personally see that Beiste and Schuester take all of your funding. That means byebye confetti canons and byebye privilges and my name is Emma."

Sue smirked but couldn't shake that she was irked by the anger behind the redheads eyes.

"Emma...you got a pair. I never knew...just like I never knew you were a sneaky gay." Sue turned on her heel and left the room.

"I am not." Emma yelled after her.

"Keep thinking that sister!" Sue shouted back at her as she kept walking away.

**Weird I know, let me know what you think...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I had finals until this afternoon so I can't upload the next chapter in "And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee" so rather than leave y'all with nothing I decided would update this story. I left my glee dvds in my dad's again so I might not have my other story uploaded until about the 27th. Sorry :)**

Rachel was flipping through her copy of the Thunderclap. She had often flipped through it and looked at the many photos of herself or at the Cheerio photos of Quinn and Santana but while she sat on her bed with her laptop playing Ellie Goulding's version of "Your Song" she found herself staring at the staff photo of Emma Pillsbury.

_'Her eyes are so beautiful...' _Rachel mused. She wondered why it took so long for her to truly realise what she was feeling. It felt amazing and awful all at the same time. The woman was her teacher, well a school employee. She knew it could never happen and yet.

Rachel stared at the photo and then looked to the other page and seen Mr Schuester, she didn't want it to be like last year. She had felt so stupid when she showed her emotions and he told her he didn't reciprocate them.

Why did she want everything so much?

XxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxXXx

Emma was on her couch with Carl's arms wrapped around her. He got up to get more popcorn but came back with the school's yearbook in his hands. "I found this almost falling of the bookshelf." He gestured to the book and he walk towards her.

"Let's see, are you in it much?" He opened on the clubs and societies pages and began flicking. He pointed to Rachel. "She is in a lot of these pictures." He pointed out.

_'I know, I was looking through it yesturday...'_

"Ugh, yeah, um, she likes clubs and getting, um, involved."

"I know her, I worked on her teeth. She has beautiful teeth." Carl smiled as continued flipping.

_'Everything about her is beautiful.'_

"She is a beautiful girl, but um, she, gets, uh, she gets picked on and I think that she, uh, wants to just fit in somewhere...she is actually pretty good company." She didn't know why she had to defend Rachel but she felt like she had to.

"She is that girl you have the appointments with? She didn't seem troubled when she seen me."

"She is not troubled. She is a teenage girl who has to deal with a lot of crap from a lot of people because she knows what she wants in life." Emma was almost furious and Carl looked scared.

"Uh, Emma why don't we calm down and go back to watchin-"

"-I think you should go" Emma interrupted. "I have work tomorrow and I am tired so maybe we could call it a night." Emma said with an edge in her voice.

"Ye-yeah sure, night babe." Carl nodded and kissed her on her cheek. He grabbed his coat and left.

She picked up the yearbook and looked at the photo of Rachel in the Glee club photo. Emma kissed the tip of her index finger and then lightly touched the girl's image in the photograph. She sighed and put the yearbook back on her bookshelf and went to bed dreaming only of a certain brunette diva.

XXXXxxxxXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXxxxx

Emma drove into McKinley's carpark bright and early the next morning. She stopped the car and was retrieving the keys to her office out of her glove box when she noticed a swish of brown hair walk in front of her. She stopped what she was doing and just watched as Rachel Berry walked into the school building admiring how her skirt swished as she walked.

"Heya Sunshine." Sue almost screamed into her open car window. Emma's face crinkled and her brow furrowed. _'Sunshine?'_

"What do you want Sue?" Emma asked not wanting to deal with Sue's crap that early in the morning.

"I want Schuester and Beiste in one of those human sized blenders and I would like to be in charge of pushing the on button but right now, I want to know if your boyfriend knows that you are a sneaky gay."

Emma grabbed the keys and got out of her car. "I am not a sneaky gay." She said angerly to the Cheerio coach. Sue smirked. "Keep telling yourself that sunshine." Sue walked off but Emma grabbed her wrist. Sue gave her a threatening look but Emma ignored it.

"I am not gay and I am not having any relationships with any students. So stop calling me that."

Sue glanced at the redhead. "Uh huh, Sunshine...sure you aren't."

"I'm not...Why by the way are you calling me Sunshine?"

"Because you, like the sun hurt to look at directly...now if you are done with your lemon pressing I have Cheerio's to yell at...BECKY!"

"Yes coach." Emma heard in the distance as Sue walked away.

"Why they let that woman teach at this school" Emma muttered to herself as she walked to her office. "Talking to yourself." She heard the voice she adored say behind her. "Uh." Emma turned around to see Rachel standing in front of her.

"My dad's say that it is not talking to yourself but rather an interesting conversation with an interesting person." Rachel smiled a lopsided smile at the redhead. Emma's heart fluttered. "Uh well, if you were talking to your, um, to yourself, Miss Berry than it would be an interesting conversation."

Rachel smiled a big bright smile at the redhead "Thank you...I think...Do you need a hand?" Before Emma could answer Rachel had taking 2 folders off her and was gesturing for Emma to walk with her to the guidance counsellor's office.

"That's a nice sweater." Rachel said as they walked. "Thank you." There shoulders almost touched as they walked. "Your's is nice too...I like argyle" Emma told Rachel. "You and me seem to be the only ones. All the Cheerio's seem to have a thing against it but it is a nice pattern." Rachel rambled on and Emma listened.

They reached her office and Rachel placed the folders on Emma's desk. "Well...I better go to my locker...but we still have our appointment today so I will see you then." Rachel said hopeful. Emma nodded and smiled as Rachel left her alone in her office with her thoughts.

That afternoon at their meeting when Rachel entered the room she took a seat on the love couch and patted the spot next to her.

Emma smiled widely and sat down beside the small diva. Emma crossed her ankles delicately and Rachel crossed her legs as they faced each other.

"So, um, what do you, uh, want to talk about?"

"I dunno...what about this weeks Glee assignment?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would love to hear about, uh, about it." Emma said brightly and Rachel's lips curled into a smile. "Good...okay, well Mr Schue said that we have to sing a love song but I am having difficulty with it..."

Emma scrunched her brow. "Uh, you are having trouble, uh, coming up with a song for that assignment?"

Rachel shook her head. "No I have too many song ideas...I can't decide which one will be the best...Miss...what is your favorite love song?" Rachel asked with her hand on her chin.

Emma blushed a deep red and her eyes went wide. "Um...uh...I Could of Danced All Night..., uh, is my, uh, favourite love song..."

Rachel grasped Emma's hand making the redhead's body shudder in approval of the gesture. "Ohh, I love that song. I played Eliza in my community theatre group...Oh that is the perfect song. Yes! Oh, do you know the lyrics?"

Emma smiled and opened her mouth but no sound came out. She closed it and then spoke. "Um, yes, but you surely know the, uh, lyrics to the, um, to the song..." Emma said nervously.

Rachel smiled. "Of course I do...I wanted to know...just for fun, here, if you wanted to sing it as a duet?"

Emma's heart raced and beated loud against her chest. _'She wants to sing with me...'_

"But you love solos." Emma said weakly. Rachel shook her head with a grin on her face. "I know but I wanna sing with you...I heard you sing my solo with Mr Schue. for Rocky Horror and you have a nice voice."

"You heard, you, um, you heard that?"

"Yes, and I must say that I am kinda appaulled that Mr Schue. wanted to sing that song to me...but this is different...Just start singing..."

Emma cleared her throat and began singing,

_**"I could have danced all night!  
I could have danced all night!**_ " Emma began. _'Her voice is so soothing.'_

Rachel sang the next lines and got up out of her seat and stood by the desk.  
_**"And still have begged for more.  
I could have spread my wings  
And done a thousand things I've never done before. "**_

_'Her voice is breathtaken" _ Rachel reached out and grabbed Emma out of her seat and spun her around. They sang the rest together.

_**"I'll never know What made it so exciting;  
Why all at once My heart took flight. I only know when he  
Began to dance with me I could have danced,  
danced, danced all night!"**_

"You were...awesome." Rachel said to Emma.

"Thank you...I am no where near as good as you...you have a flawless voice Rachel." Emma said her voice dripping of sincerity. "You will make it big somewhere far away from here."

Rachel smiled and moved her hand to Emma's face and slowly tucked a lock of red hair behind Emma's ear. They looked into each other's eyes and could feel themselves inching closer together.

"Emma, can I talk to you about..." Mr Schuester said in the doorway."...Glee Club."

Both girls jumped back and Rachel shook her head and accused herself and left the office.

_'I was gonna kiss her...'_

_'Holy crap, I almost kissed her.'_

_"We're they about to kiss, no, Emma is too much of a clean freak...besides she still has a thing for me."_

"Sorry Will, what about Glee Club?" Emma asked still flustered.

"Um, I wanted your opinion on a song selection for Sectionals..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so as an apology for not being able to update my other story sooner...I am uploading this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

Emma pretended to listen to Will but she just nodded mutely. All she could think about was what had almost happened with Rachel Berry.

_'Oh god, I almost kissed a student...I could be fired, for what a quick fling with a student...so what if her voice makes my heart melt...so what if she is the most adorable person I have ever met...so what if she is drop dead gorgoeus...damnit...why can't she be older? Ugh!' _

Rachel was in class failing to pay attention to her teacher as her thoughts drifted to a certain redhead.

"Rachel Berry! Pay attention!" Ms Frometter yelled at the girl who smiled apologetically. "Sorry Miss."

_'I'm not sorry...some things are more important. Why can't she be my age? Oh god she probably thinks I am going all Suzy Peppers on her ass. Ugh! Rachel? Didn't we go through this with Mr. Schue? Teachers are off limits...but it's not like she tried to stop it...she could of pushed me away but she didn't...that was weird...why didn't she stop me?'_

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXXxxx

The second Will left to teach his Spanish class, Emma left her office in search of somewhere else, somewhere to think. She walked down the halls and a quick pace.

"Becky, beware; Esme, here is a sister who likes sisters." Sue said to Becky Jackson pointing at the redhead as Emma walked past.

"Got it coach." Becky replied. Emma rolled her eyes and kept walking. She needed fresh air badly. She opened the double doors and felt some relief when the cool air touched her skin.

The sun was hiding and clouds had all gathered together to create a white sky. It was cold but Emma didn't care. She sat down on a bench. She just sat there trying not to think of Rachel but she was failing. She tried to think of Carl but she felt nothing, she tried to think of Will but she got angry, she even tried to think of what her life would have been like had she of married Ken but she couldn't all she could think about was Rachel Berry.

Emma hadn't noticed how long she had been sitting on the bench until the last bell of the day rang. Emma waited in her spot to catch a glimpse of Rachel going home.

Emma watched as Rachel left through the main doors reading from a book as she walked. Emma seen the bright red of the Cheerios uniform walk toward the girl. Emma also seen Santana grab Rachel's wrist and slightly drag the girl to the bike shed.

Emma ran after them in fear of what the Cheerio would do to the girl.

XxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

"Berry, come with me." Santana said to Rachel as she left the school building.

"Why?" Rachel asked not seeing the redhead sitting on the bench watching her.

"Glee club stuff...just come with me." Santana grabbed Rachel's wrist and half dragged the girl to the bike shed behind the school.

XxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Santana looked around and when the coast was clear she stopped dragging. "Here we are."

"Santana what is going on? I demand to know this instant." The Latina looked the brunette up and down and licked her lips as she moved closer to the brunette.

"The other day...when we kissed...it was...mmm..." Santana moved close and Rachel backed away until her back met the wall. Emma rounded the corner to see Santana move close to an almost perified Rachel.

"I know I was...rude...but damn you can do things with that tongue of yours..." Santana placed her hand on the wall just above Rachel's cheekbone. "and I can't stop thinking about doing that again." Santana leaned in and kissed Rachel square on the lips. Santana grabbed Rachel by the neck.

Emma felt her heart shatter. She knew she should stop watching but she was tranfixed. Tears stung her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

Rachel placed her hands on Santana's shoulders and softly pushed the taller girl off her.

"No, Santana I am sorry but you lost your chance...sorry. You are an amazing kisser but we would never work out and even if we did, you would never be out with me...and what about Brittany?"

"She is with Artie...who cares if we will never work out. I'm not proposing Berry. I just wanna get my mack on. Come on." Santana held Rachel's fae as she kissed her again. The brunette tried to push the Latina off but had no avail.

"She said No." Emma said walking towards the pair. "Santana Lopez!" Santana let go of Rachel's face and backed away. "Sorry Berry..." The Latina mumbled and stalked off. Rachel let out a sigh of relief and ran towards the redhead.

"Thank you Miss...I tried telling her but she wouldn't listen."

"No problem Rachel." Emma said trying to sound non chalant. They walked together back towards the carpark.

"Miss, were you crying?" Rachel asked noticing Emma's puffy red eyes and her tear stained cheeks. Emma blushed. "Allergies..." She said with a shrug. Rachel looked at the sky and then back to Miss Pillsbury and looked confused. Emma tried to change the subject.

"Rachel, how, uh, are you getting home?" Emma asked looking around. "Oh, I walk." Rachel stated with a smile. "Where do you, um, live?" Emma asked. "Out on Lincon Drive." Rachel said with a smile. "That is, uh, almost 2 miles away." Emma said in a worried tone.

"I know, how do you think I stay so trim." Rachel joked.

_'Mmm, don't look at her legs...too late...stop drooling!'_

Though everything in her body screamed at her telling her it was a bad idea Emma still told the girl "I'm giving you a lift."

**What will happen when Emma gives Rachel a lift home?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the disappearance...I will update sooner. I promise ;)**

Rachel walked slightly ahead of Emma as the made their way across the car park to to the four seater car. The redhead tried not to look at the petite diva's perfect ass but it was a very hard challenge.

_'Don't look at her ass...don't look at her ass." _The red head thought over and over again. But her eyes ended up looking down. She blushed as she watched the skirt swish on Rachel's lower half.

Rachel smiled nervously when they reached the car. "S-s-so shall we?"

Emma looked at the girl and blushed deeply. "Yes...sorry..." Emma opened the passenger door for Rachel and then walked around to the driver's side.

_'Wow, she is so chivalrious. Finn was never like that.'_

They both got in the car. Rachel looked around nervously. "Thanks..." Emma smiled and decided it was best not to look the beautiful girl beside her and chose to stare out the front window of her car instead.

"We can't, um, have you walking, especially, uh, when it looks like it is gonna rain."

Rachel reached out and grabbed Emma's hand startling the redhead to turn and look at her.

"I-I-I mean for everything...for being...for being my friend." Rachel smiled shyly and looked down a her knees not moving her hand.

Emma smiled warmly and placed her other hand over the girl's and gave it a light squeeze. "No problem. Uh...we should set off though." Emma looked pointedly down at Rachel's hand.

Rachel quickly moved it and muttered "sorry" under her breathe.

Emma put the car into drive and they set off for Rachel's house.

The car was silent, something Rachel hated. She reached forward and turned on the radio. "All by Myself" by Celine Dion start blaring in the car.

Emma blushed heavily and lowered down the volume. Rachel tried not to laugh. She grinned and told Emma. "Sunshine sang this for us..."

"The exchange student...that you sent...the one that uh, that is in Vocal Adreniline?"

Rachel shifted in her seat. "Yeah...I bet you sing it better."

The redhead blushed and Rachel looked as raindrops hit the windshield.

The rain got heavier until it was pounding against Emma's tiny car. The redhead was finding it hard to see the road in front and the windshield wipers weren't helping much.

She turned to the tiny brunette and calmly asked. "Rachel, um, would you mind if uh, we parked and waited until the weather, uh, cleared up a bit."

Rachel nodded and answered "Of course, I would hate to get in a road collision. They are one of the main causes of deaths among people of my age."

Emma pulled over on the side of the road. _'Now what, oh my god, what have I gotten myself in for.'_

_'This is kinda romantic. The rain, Celine Dion album, the trees outside.'_

Rachel smiled warmly and Ms. Pillsbury waiting for her to say something.

_'Oh my god, I can't think of anything to say. She is looking at me say something...say something!'_

Emma looked at the girl and asked. "So what exactly was going on with Santana?"

_'That! That is what you chose to say!'_

Rachel blushed and cringed in her seat. "Uh, San-Santana was propositioning me...and I said no but no one says no to her. She is the hottest girl in school...after Quinn...and from what I gather now she might just miss Brittany."

Emma nodded. "Brittany Pierce...her friend."

Rachel played with her sleeves rather than look Ms. Pillsbury in the eye. "They are a little bit more than friends."

Emma scrunched her brow. Rachel whispered. "They have sex. Friends with benefits. Friends who hook up when they feel like they need that kind of thing."

Emma looked shocked. "You, um, you don't do that...friends with benefits thing do you?"

Rachel blushed even darker and her eyes went wide. "WHAT! No...you are my only friend...not that I was proposing...I just meant that..."

Emma calmed and stopped the flustered girl. "I know, uh, what you meant...relax..."

Rachel visably relaxed in her seat. The car went silent. The sounds of hale stones bashing down on the roof top where all you could hear beside a faint voice of Celine Dion singing.

"Um, miss...can I ask you something...because we are friends?"

Emma looked at the girl and nodded. "Go ahead."

"I guess...I want to ask...do you still have a crush on Mr. Schue?"

Emma's mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me? Um, Will is a good guy but I just, uh, I just don't see us working out."

"He and you seem kinda good together." Rachel said to the redhead.

"He is like a, uh, brother now. It would be weird." Emma said with a smile.

"But you kissed him after sectionals?"

Emma blushed darker and Rachel grinned. "That was a heat of the moment thing."

"Glee club is gonna be so sad...they have bets on when you two will date." Rachel admitted.

Emma gasped "What? Really? Would they not want him to be with that substitute one...Ms. Holiday?"

Rachel looked disgusted. "Are you kidding? She has nothing on you." Rachel looked into Emma's brown eyes and whispered. "I mean, you are truly beautiful." Rachel leaned in close and kissed Emma.

Emma held the girls shoulders and kissed the young girl back as the rain fell on the car.

**Not my best work...but a kiss...**


	9. Chapter 9

They kissed as the rain pounded down on the roof and Celine Dion's voice filled their ears. They were still kissing when the CD had stopped and the rain began to simmer. Hands roamed over bodies. Both caught up in the moment.

Rachel held Emma's face and kissed her passionately. Emma had never kissed like this. No thoughts of germs came in her head like they had before in similar situations.

Both needed air but neither noticed. A giant transport truck drove past beeping at a car in front who overtook him. The beep jolted the two girl.

They both separated. Both were panting for air and both had scared looks on their faces.

Neither of them spoke. They just looked at each other.

About two minutes went by before Rachel finally broke the tension.

"I am so sorry...I just...I wanted to and it was romantic in here and I-i-i am sorry."

"I kissed a student" Emma said dumbfounded, unable to say anything else.

"I am so sorry, I won't tell anyone, I promise." Rachel said looking into those big eyes that just got wider.

"I kissed a student."

Rachel reached out and grabbed Ms. Pillsbury's hand. "I won't tell anyone, your job is safe."

"I kissed a student, a girl student, a female student...I'm not gay...I'm not even gay but when we kissed it felt..."

"Right?" Rachel asked hoping for that answer as she stroked her thumb over the back of Emma's hand.

"Yes...no, no, uh, I can't do this." Emma pulled her hand away and looked straight ahead.

Rachel put her hand on the counsellor's knee. "Give me one good reason?"

"You, you you are a student, a minor, I could go to jail." Emma said looking the girl in the eye.

"It is not like we are gonna have sex. I want to wait and you said you want to too and you, you can't deny you felt the passion we have. That was like an applause at the Gershwin Theatre kind of kiss."

"I don't know what that is...but Rachel look, we can't do this." Emma looked at Rachel but couldn't help look back at her lips.

"Please Ms...Emma...emma, please, give this a chance."

"I could lose my job...my career..." Emma turned away and looked straight ahead. "I'm gonna take you home Rachel."

Emma started the car and gave a quick glance at Rachel who was looking away to hid the tears that had formed in her eyes.

They drove in silence. When they reached Rachel's house, Rachel opened the car door and looked back at Emma. "We belong together. You know it...I'll make you mine."

Emma smiled softly "Goodbye Rachel".

Rachel got out of the car and went up to her room to start drafting a plan of winning over Miss Pillsbury and making her, her girlfriend.

**I am gonna update my other story soon. Thanks for sticking with it.**


End file.
